


Коридор

by Malahit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для восьмого круга на SPN Brothers in arms на <a href="http://petite-madame.deviantart.com/art/Dean-Winchester-The-Strength-161267208?q=gallery%3Apetite-madame%2F23917312&qo=24">арт</a> Petite-Madame.<br/>От втора: фик был написан до восьмого сезона.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Коридор

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для восьмого круга на SPN Brothers in arms на [арт](http://petite-madame.deviantart.com/art/Dean-Winchester-The-Strength-161267208?q=gallery%3Apetite-madame%2F23917312&qo=24) Petite-Madame.  
> От втора: фик был написан до восьмого сезона.

Серые стены уходят вперед, теряясь во тьме там, куда не добивает свет люстры, оставшейся за спиной. Собственная тень чернильным пятном ползет из-под ног в темный провал коридора. Охотничье чутье вопит, что в этом странном месте Дин не один. Пистолеты уверенной тяжестью ложатся в ладони, прохладный металл нагревается, впитывая тепло рук, как живой.

Нужно найти Сэма и выбираться отсюда. Дин глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает медленно, сосредотачиваясь на деле. И делает шаг вперед. Справа на стене, на самой границе света, проступают очертания дверного проема.

Чувство опасности прошивает вдоль позвоночника за миг до того, как на Дина из темноты выдыхает смрадным жаром. Волосы встают дыбом – от вони и застарелого ужаса. Откуда бы здесь взяться адским псам? И за кем? Но пистолеты уже нацелены в странно клубящуюся тьму.

Дин стреляет сразу с двух рук, чтобы наверняка – не убить, конечно, если это действительно псы, но попасть, вырвать фору. Две вспышки на миг озаряют часть пространства вокруг, отражаясь от звериных глаз твари впереди и ее оскаленной пасти, полной тонких длинных зубов. Истошный визг почти перекрывает грохот выстрелов.

А затем стены приходят в движение – тянутся, искажаются, как жвачка, - и вдруг коридор будто схлопывается, слепляя пол, стены, потолок в один черно-серый ком. Дин зажмуривается, а когда перестает кружиться голова и звенеть в ушах, рискует открыть глаза: стены снова на месте, но пространство – уже другое.

Впереди все также тускло горит еще один – точно такой же, как и предыдущий – светильник; стены покрывают выцветшие, серые от времени обои с незамысловатым рисунком – темные полоски тянутся от пола к потолку на более светлом фоне; на полу – вытертый, грязный, но все еще бордовый ковер, а дверных проема теперь два – друг напротив друга, как зеркальные отражения, - и оба закрыты дверьми темного дерева.

Дин осторожно, держа пушку наготове, дергает за ручку правую дверь, но та оказывается заперта. То же и со второй. Не то, что это прибавляет спокойствия – в этом странном доме лучше бы оставлять за спиной только проверенные комнаты, но и оставаться на месте – не вариант.

Но первый же шаг вперед вновь приводит в движение пространство: коридор изгибается вниз, будто ластик, пол уходит из-под ног, растягивается так, что видно плетение ковра, а потолок, кажется, вот-вот прихлопнет по лбу. Дин снова зажмуривается, и с закрытыми глазами равновесие оказывается удержать проще – пол под ногами все такой же твердый и ровный, как был.

Это опасно, но иначе не сделать и шагу, и Дин напрягает все силы, прислушивается и даже принюхивается, уповая на свое охотничье чутье. Он движется мелкими, медленными шагами, пытаясь по запаху, по движению воздуха определить, откуда может появиться опасность. Пальцы стискивают рукояти пистолетов в напряженном ожидании.

Твари не заставляют себя ждать: через несколько шагов сквозь тихое электрическое потрескивание светильника пробивается шорох. Справа раздается едва заметный скрежет, будто когтем по стене, и Дин замирает и вскидывает руку в направлении звука, затаивает дыхание, выжидая. Интуиция взвывает тревожной сиреной, и Дин стреляет за мгновение до того, как его обдает дыханием твари. Уже знакомый истошный визг сопровождается глухим стуком упавшего тела, а затем раздается скрип и грохот дерева о дерево. Дин рискует открыть глаза и убеждается в своей догадке – дверь справа закрыта, а из-под нее по ковру расплывается темное пятно.

Дальше становится проще и сложнее одновременно: убедившись в собственных силах, Дин ступает увереннее, но тварей все прибывает, и они будто перестают осторожничать. Некоторые успевают подобраться слишком близко – так, что их движения чувствуются кожей, а от гнилостного дыхания шевелятся волосы.

Щелчок, возвещающий о разряженной обойме, раздается неожиданно и весьма некстати. Дин рефлекторно бьет рукоятью пистолета, отшвыривая от себя подкравшуюся тварь, – по предплечью проходится острым – и стреляет в сторону раздраженного шипения со второй руки. Шипение захлебывается – похоже, пуля попала твари в горло. Дин останавливается и, даже не оглядывая коридор, быстро перезаряжает пистолеты – как бы мало времени у него на это не было, и как бы ни был высок риск подставить спину, без оружия он далеко не уйдет.

Он не успевает всего чуть-чуть – левое колено простреливает болью, когда он уже защелкивает вторую обойму. Дин, не целясь, продырявливает голову непонятному грязно-зеленому существу, вцепившемуся ему в ногу острыми зубами, и отпинывает труп подальше. На адреналине боль уже почти не чувствуется, и можно снова двинуться по кажущемуся бесконечным коридору.

Теперь Дин старательно считает использованные патроны – еще одна такая промашка может стоить ему жизни. И наконец, когда остаются последние и он уже решает, как идти дальше с минимальными потерями, все успокаивается. Дин делает еще несколько шагов, но чувство опасности молчит, и он решается открыть глаза. Впереди – освещаемая угвазданной люстрой простая деревянная дверь. Дин шагает ближе, но пространство остается на месте.

Дверная ручка – прохладная, металлическая и шершавая в поржавевших местах. Дин перехватывает пистолет покрепче и открывает…

И вспоминает – ему не нужно искать Сэма, ему надо найти выход, и брат будет там. А здесь – Дин чувствует по движению пространства – Чистилище вновь меняет декорации.


End file.
